Last Angel
by Yunnie Bear
Summary: Jaejoong, model Jepang yang ingin mengunjungi tanah kelahirannya di Korea malah diculik. Mampukah Jung Yunho, agen rahasia kepolisian menyelamatkannya?
1. Chapter 1

Yunjae Fanfiction - LAST ANGEL

Episode 1 – Moment of The Walk

Genre : Yaoi, Action, Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance

Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer : They are not mine, but Changmin forever mine ^^

.

.

.

Jarum jam bergerak sesuai irama, terdengar jelas ditelinga laki-laki bermata menyerupai musang dengan seringai seramnya. Kedua tangannya tampak menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah usang. Dilihatnya tiga orang pria yang tengah tersenyum seraya berangkulan. Tampak sangat bahagia.

"Wonie yaa~" dirabanya wajah seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, "Maaf. Tak seharusnya kakak mempercayakanmu pada kakek gila itu" sebuah air mata menetes dipipinya.

"Maaf.."

.

.

[Yunho pov]

.

Namaku Jung Yunho. Sosok pemuda yang telah mengabdikan hidupnya menjadi 'secret agen'. Aku tinggal di Busan seorang diri, dengan rumah mungil yang penuh dengan peralatan untuk bertempur. Tak ada sesuatu yang bagus yang bisa kau lihat dari tempat tinggalku, hanya ada tumpukan sampah dan botol alkohol yang menggunung. Layaknya tempat sampah.

_Drrrtttt…_

Ponsel ditanganku bergetar, kuhisap sebatang rokok ditanganku. Kubuang asapnya dari bibirku yang tebal.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Hyung, kau dimana? Jangan bilang kau kembali minum-minum lagi?"_

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah. Cepat katakan ada apa?" bentakku pada bawahanku, Yuchun.

_"Selalu saja begitu. Tidak pernah memperdulikan kesehatan. Sembrono. Konyol. Dungu.."_

"Diam. Atau kututup!"

_"Ok. Ok. Bos menyuruhmu kebandara sekarang juga.."_

"Aku bukan babunya. Aku tak mau bekerja untuk si Keparat itu."

_"Hyung, dengarkanlah dulu. Anak Bos akan segera tiba. Bos kepala sedang ada rapat penting. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan putranya.."_

"Aku sudah bilang tidak MAU. Bilang pada si brengsek itu!?"

_"Hyungie?"_

"Pokoknya aku tidak sudi!"

_"Kau ini agen kelas satu, hyung. Hanya kau yang diijinkan menjemputnya. Pokoknya terserah. Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu. Jemput dia sekarang juga! Kami sudah mengirimkan mobil khusus ditempat biasa.."_

Kulempar ponselku hingga mengenai dinding kamar.

"Awas kau bocah tengik!"

Semenjak kematian Siwon, adikku. Aku gampang sekali emosi. Gara-gara kesalahan taktik dari si tua Gegeu, adikku meninggal. Kalau ada orang yang harus kubenci, dialah Hanggeng. KIM HANGGENG. Aku tak sudi menuruti perintahnya. Apalagi menjemput putranya. Memang seberapa special dirinya?

Kutatap bulan diatas sana, tampak begitu indah saat aku membuka jendela kamarku yang kusam. Sudah setahun sejak kepergian semua orang disisiku. Sudah dua puluh bulan sejak aku memutuskan untuk mengorbankan semua kebahagianku untuk negara yang sangat kuhormati.

Kini aku hanya tinggal seorang diri. Merutuki nasib yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

_**Niiiittt.**_

Satu gambar masuk.

_'Hyung, jemput dia sekarang! Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal mengambil misi ini.'_

Aku terdiam. Mungkin aku bisa membuat satu rencana baru untuk membalaskan dendamku. Kubuka sebuah photo yang baru saja kuterima dari Yuchun.

"Apa ini?"

_._

_._

_._

Sudah lebih dari empat jam aku terus menatap layar laptopku, dari sana aku bisa melihat gerak-gerik seorang namja berwajah pucat yang tampak gelisah. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengeluh seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Namja berambut blonde itu terus menghentak-hentakan kakinya, wajahnya luar biasa merah karena menahan dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hanya menggunakan cardigan hitam dengan dalaman kaos kutang berwarna putih. Memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang mulus. Kuamati copy-an kartu pengenal samaran yang dikirim Yuchun sore tadi.

_Nama Lengkap : Han Jejung_

_Pekerjaan : Model_

_Warga Negara : Jepang_

_Usia : 18 tahun_

18 Tahun? Sepuluh tahun lebih muda dariku.

Pantas aku tak pernah melihatnya, dia tinggal di Jepang sejak kecil. Mungkin Gegeu tua itu sengaja ingin menjauhkan putranya dari dunia kemiliteran Korea. Berusaha membuatnya tetap 'hidup'. Tapi nyatanya, yang dia lakukan pada adikku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang fatal.

Aku sengaja menyadap kamera CCTV Bandara Incheon. Kulirik jam ditangan kananku yang berlapis emas. Pukul 22.58. Tinggal sebentar lagi.

Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menjemput bocah ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku berhasil menyadap sumber informasi 'Red Dragon', genk mafia terbesar yang sedang diincar semua kepolisian di Asia. Ia akan melancarkan aksinya dalam pertukaran sebuah 'chip' yg memuat data 'gelap' mereka. Di Incheon.

Kutatap layar laptop hingga menampilkan berbagai puluh lokasi yang tersebar didalam bandara utama Korea. Tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Hyung, berhentilah memburu 'Chip gelap' itu. Kalau sampai satu jam lagi kau tak membawa Kim Jaejoong kerumah Pak Kepala. Kita bisa habis kena marah besok pagi!"

Aku mendengar keluhan Yuchun dalam earphone yang kugunakan sejak tadi, ia tak berhenti mengingatkanku untuk membawa namja berwajah bak bidadari itu. Cantik. Sangat. Sayang, dia masih bocah ingusan.

"Kau tak usah memperdulikan transaksi malam ini. Itu bukan tugasmu. Tugasmu sekarang adalah membawa Kim Jaejoong pulang! Mengerti?"

"Diam, jidat lebar! Atau kau mau KUPECAT sebagai Asistenku?"

"Hyung?"

"Aku tak perduli dengan bocah itu. Biar saja dia menunggu disana. Biar.."

"_Haachiimmm~"_

Tak kulanjutkan lagi amarahku ketika mendengar suara bersin dari sosok cantik itu. Ia terus mengusap-usap hidungnya. Kini bibirnya mulai menggerutu. Terang saja ia sangat kesal, Jaejoong seorang model papan atas yang kini sedang menyamar. Kaca mata dan maskernya yang sejak tiga jam lalu dikenakan kini sudah dilemparnya karena kesal. Membuatku sempat ternganga karena kecantikannya. Bahkan semua foto sensual 'tanpa baju' yang diberikan Yuchun tak ada apa-apanya saat melihat sosok asli didalam laptop ini.

"Pabo Appa. Lihat saja.. setengah jam lagi tak datang, aku akan kembali keTokyo!" serunya.

Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin seorang Gegeu bisa memiliki putra yang begitu indah?

Saat aku ingin mencoba memindahkan kursorku ketempat lain, empat orang namja bertubuh besar tengah berjalan kearah putra si brengsek itu.

"Apa kau yang bernama Han Jejung?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kita harus bergegas pergi. Ketua sudah menunggumu!" dua orang namja berjas hitam itu telah memukul tengkuk belakangnya, membuat bocah itu pingsan dalam pelukan mereka.

Mataku seketika terbelalak lebar, bagaimana mungkin?

"Yuchun?" teriakku dibalik earphoneku, segera kusambar 'Jocker 51' milikku dan berlari kedalam. Melesat bagai angin dan membuat beberapa orang tampak shock karena ulahku.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Jaejoong diculik! Siapa mereka, ha? Bagaimana mereka bisa tau wajah Jaejoong? Bukankah identitas asli Jaejoong sudah disembunyikan oleh pihak kepolisian?"

"DICULIK?" Yuchun tampak akan mendapat serangan jantung dadakan saat ini.

Aku melepaskan earphoneku, tak perduli lagi dengan asisten bodohku itu. Pasti identitas bocah cantik itu sudah diketahui pihak lain. Sial, aku gegabah. Membiarkan harimau memakan umpanku terlebih dahulu.

Kulirik bangku tunggu didalam lobby kecil yang kini tampak sepi.

Damn. Aku telat.

Tadinya aku ingin menggagalkan transaksi malam ini. Baru setelah itu, kujemput dirinya sesudah semua urusanku beres. Tapi diwaktu yang sama dengan perjanjian 'chip' itu, mereka membawa Jaejoong.

Oh Yunho. Alangkah bodohnya kau hari ini. CEPATLAH BERPIKIR!

Sebuah tedy bear membuatku tersadar dari kekacauan ini. Tas dan boneka milik bocah itu masih disini. Mereka meninggalkannya tanpa membawa barang-barang Jaejoong. Jangan-jangan..

.

.

.

[Jaejoong pov]

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali, agar cahaya terbiasa dengan lensa mataku yang berwarna coklat muda. Kucoba untuk menggerakan kepalaku, mengenali tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Tapi suara tembakan terdengar tak jauh dari kepala ini. Mengenai jog mobil dibelakang kepalaku yang hanya berbeda beberapa centi dari telinga kecil ini.

"Arkhh" jeritku panik saat tiba-tiba saja, banyak mayat yang sudah bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

Seorang namja dengan mata semuram iblis kini menonjok orang yang sudah membuatku pingsan tadi. Tanpa babibu, segera kubuka pintu mobil dan berlari mencari tempat sembunyi yang aman. Sederatan semak-semak kecil kurasa bisa melindungiku dari perkelahian mengerikan itu.

Kuamati keadaanku disekitarku, pepohonan besar dan tua memenuhi tempat dimana aku bersembunyi. Sejak kapan aku ada dihutan ini?

Namja berwajah kecil yang tengah membawa pistol itu memberikan pukulan terakhirnya pada orang-orang yang sempat menculikku. Membuat semua penjahat itu terkapar, tak bisa bergerak lagi. Napasnya terasa menggebu-gebu, tapi tak sedikitpun kulihat rasa capek ataupun lelah tergambar diwajahnya. Manusia macam apa dia?

"Hey, Bocah!" panggilnya, matanya kini melirik kearahku. Membuatku dengan cepat bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak liar ini. Daunnya kini melambai-lambai didekat hidungku, membuatku gatal bukan main.

"YAA! Aku bukan orang jahat.." serunya, lalu mulai berjalan kearahku. Membuat tubuhku menggigil karena takut.

Hiii. Siapa Ahjushi itu?

Aku berbalik untuk melihat sosoknya yang kini semakin mendekat, kumisnya yang terlihat diatas bibirnya membuatku meringis seram. Appa, takut.

"Huwaaa~" teriakku ketakutan seraya menghentak-hentakan tanganku yang sudah dicengkram namja tua berkumis jelek itu.

"YA! YAAA! Aku ini suruhan Appamu, Bocah!" ia menarik tubuhku dan mendekatkannya hingga kurasakan punggungku mengenai dadanya.

Dadaku berdesir sedikit, gengaman tangannya dikedua bahuku semakin mengencang. Hingga kurasakan hembusan napasnya mengenai dinding-dinding leherku.

"Sakit, tidak?" bisiknya ditelingaku. Kini tangan Ahjushi perlahan-lahan menyibak poni kiriku. Sentuhan tangan Ahjushi dikeningku membuatku berjengit. Kurasakan aliran hangat mengalir disela-sela pipi kiriku. Bau amis apa ini?

Mataku melotot lebar saat kutatap darah yang memenuhi telapak tanganku.

"Mian, tadi aku harus menabrak mobil yang kau tumpangi hingga kepalamu terbentur.." ujarnya, langsung menggendongku seketika bagai putri-putri dalam film.

"Turunkan aku, Ajushi!" aku memukul-mukul bahunya, mencoba menolak perlakuannya padaku. "Aku ini bukan yeoja. Aku Namja. NAMJA!"

"Memang kenapa kalau kau namja? Kau tetap seorang Bocah bagiku.." serunya, langsung memasukanku kedalam mobil hitam yang bagian depannya sudah penyok.

"Diam. Dan duduklah dengan manis. Aku harus mengantarkanmu ke Rumah Sakit. Appamu bisa membunuhku kalau tau kau terluka dan masih belum mendapat kabar sampai sekarang.." ditutupnya lukaku dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Pegang!" suruhnya, membuatku tercengang karena tatapan matanya. Dingin dan terasa menghanyutkan. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya dengan menutup lukaku yang sekarang mulai mengering. Sebenarnya luka ini tidak seberapa, hanya berdarah sedikit.

Ia meletakan pistol berwarna silver disamping tubuhnya, membuatku segera menjauh darinya. Aku takut dengan benda itu. Bagaimana jika pistol itu melesatkan peluru begitu saja? Pantatku bisa tertembak.

"Tak usah takut. Pelurunya sudah habis." seru Ahjushi dan mulai memundurkan mobilnya untuk kembali kejalan yang seharusnya. "Pakai Selt belt-mu. Dan Persiapkan diri dengan baik.."

"Persiapan? Buat apa, Ajushi?" aku berpaling kearahnya, menatap bibir yang terlihat semakin tebal saja. Kutelan air liurku dengan berat. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal. Perasaan apa ini?

Senyumnya begitu dingin. membuatku mengangkat alis tanpa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ahjushi. "Rasakan saja sendiri!" seringainya. Lalu..

_**WUSSHHHH~**_

"Kyaaa" aku menjerit frustasi, tak sanggup melihat seliweran pemandangan yang sulit kugapai dengan mata 'telanjang' ini. Ahjushi menyetir bagai orang kesetanan.

.

.

.

[Yunho pov]

.

Kuhirup rokok ditanganku dengan beberapa hisapan kecil. Kurasakan angin dingin berhembus semakin kencang dikala jam tanganku menunjukkan waktu pukul lima pagi. Aku masih tak bisa mengerti apa sebenarnya dengan diriku?

Baru pertama kali aku kehilangan akal untuk berdekatan dengan seseorang. Dan Kim Jaejoong membuatku tampak tidak normal. Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencintai seseorang lagi, kini sosoknya terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika bibir merah dan ranum itu selalu dijilatnya agar selalu basah. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika mata bulat nan bening itu terus berbinar-binar setiap melihat sosokku yang dikenal menyeramkan? Sudah setahun aku membiarkan penampilanku sekacau ini. Aku tak pernah mencukur kumisku lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tapi memory ketika dirumah sakit menyurutkan tekadku untuk melihat sosoknya lagi.

.

.

Flashback

.

Tamparan dari tangan kasar kakek tua dan bengsek itu membuat hatiku memanas.

"Aku sudah bilang! Jangan sampai Jongieku terluka. Dan kau telah melanggarnya!"

"Appa?" Jaejoong tampak shock saat mendapatiku dimaki-maki oleh ayah tercintanya. Luka didahi yang sudah tertutup perban, membuat mata kirinya sedikit terhalang.

"Jongie, kau baik-baik saja kan- nak?" kakek brengsek itu memeluk tubuh mungil yang entah kenapa membuatku tak bisa beralih dari sosoknya.

"Ahjushi sudah menolongku, Appa. Jangan memarahinya lagi!" Jaejoong tampak menatap appa-nya dengan pandangan memelas. "Kalau tak ada dia, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku!?"

"Tapi ini sudah tugasnya. Aku mempercayakan semua tugas penting pada Kepala Divisi Tingkat Satu. Dan itu dijabat oleh namja yang sudah MENABRAKMU hingga TERLUKA seperti ini!" tunjuknya padaku, membuat beberapa orang dikoridor rumah sakit menonton pertengkaran ini.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja Ahjushi.."

"Pergilah, Yunho!" bentak Gegeu sialan itu, "Dan aku menskors-mu selama seminggu penuh. Jangan datang kekantor dan jangan campuri semua urusan kantor selama kau masih menjalani hukumanmu!"

"Appa?" Jaejoong tampak tidak terima.

Aku bergegas pergi tanpa perlu mendengar makiannya lagi. Terserah. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengatur hidupku. Toh semua masalah kepolisian selalu berhasil kutangani tanpa harus menuruti titah kakek tua itu.

"Ahjushi. Mianhae…" suara mungil dibelakangku tak membuat emosiku mereda. Aku terlanjur kesal dan marah pada orangtuanya yang gila itu. Meski dalam hati ini ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup, membuatku senang saat ia meneriaki namaku berulang kali.

'Ahjushi. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan berusaha memberi pengertian pada Appaku yang keras kepala ini.." serunya, terus berkoar-koar seraya melambai-lambai. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terukir diwajahku. Bocah polos yang cantik. Levelmu setingkat lebih baik didalam mata ini..

.

End of Flashback.

.

.

.

Aku kembali menghela napas. Tadi malam rencanaku sudah gagal. Aku harus menyusun ulang strategi yang kupunya. Dan hukuman ini sedikit memberatkanku untuk menyelidiki kasus kejahatan 'Red Dragon' dan hubungannya dengan kematian Siwon.

Aku harus menemukan 'keys' dalam semua kasus ini. Sebenarnya bisnis apa yang sedang dikembangkan mereka selain narkotika dan virus HIV?

_**Teeettt.**_

Bunyi bel rumahku bergema sedikit. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Selain Changmin dan Yuchun, tak seorangpun yang tau tempat dimana aku tinggal.

Kubuka pintu dengan malas, "Bocah brengsek, lagi-lagi kau.."

Tapi perkiraanku ternyata meleset. Itu bukan Yuchun ataupun Changmin. Tapi sesosok namja cantik yang tengah nyengir didepan pintu, kedua tangannya terangkat seraya memperlihatkan sebuah sisir, gunting dan cukuran kumis yang cukup besar.

"Saatnya rapi-rapi, Ahjushi" serunya riang, langsung mendorongku masuk kedalam rumah 'rahasia' ini dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

MWOYA?

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Yunjae Fanfiction - LAST ANGEL

Episode 2 – The Dangerous Truth

Genre : Yaoi, Action, Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance

Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer : They are not mine, but Changmin forever mine ^^

.

.

.

Seorang namja berwajah tampan tengah duduk dikursinya, sementara tangannya terus membolak-balikan catatan kecil miliknya. Sebelah kakinya naik keatas meja, sementara kedua matanya terus menatap sesosok namja cantik yang kini menggunakan masker untuk menutupi debu-debu yang terus bertebangan.

"Rumah apa ini, eoh?" kesalnya, membuang berbagai botol minuman kosong yang sudah menjadi sarang nyamuk. Beberapa dari mereka langsung balik menyerang namja cantik itu hingga membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Huwaa" tak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan panjang darinya. Jaejoong langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu seonggok kecoa keluar dari balik sofa kecil. Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

[Yunho pov]

.

Flashback

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberitahu alamat rumahku padanya, Yuchun?" emosiku memuncak begitu aku mengetahui Yuchunlah yang memberitahu bocah ini.

"Mian Hyung. Aku tak sanggup menahan pesonanya saat dikantor. Ia terus merengek-rengek meminta alamat rumahmu.."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memberikan tempat rahasiaku pada sembarangan orang!"

"Jaejoong bukan sembarangan orang, hyung. Dia putra pak Kepala. Bos kita"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kakek tua jelek itu!"

Sontak omonganku membuat kerutan didahi Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya saat tahu aku sedang memaki Appanya.

Aku melempar ponselku dengan kesal, kutatap dirinya yang tengah mengamati dinding rumahku dengan tatapan horror.

.

End of Flaskback

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba saja membersihkan rumahku tanpa memberi aba-aba. Mengumpulkan berbagai senapan yang tersebar kedalam sebuah kardus besar yang jelek. Dia pikir senjata-ku sampah, ha?

Aish, kenapa aku bisa terjebak begini? Berurusan dengan bocah ingusan.

"Jadi, mau apa kau datang kesini, -bocah?" tanyaku, kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Hidupmu sangat tidak sehat, TAU! Kau tidak takut MATI, eoh?" Jaejoong kembali mendengus kesal. Lalu mengambil sebuah kantong plastik dan memungut beberapa mangkuk yang sudah berlumut. "Hiiii. Menjijikan!"

Aku memutar kedua mataku, "Yeah, dan kurasa akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau segera pergi dari sini!"

"Aniya" tolaknya. Kembali mengambil sampah-sampah tak berguna dan memasukannya kedalam kantong plastik yang lain.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku, "Kau ini seperti yeoja yang sedang mencari perhatian!? Datang tanpa diundang dan menggangap rumah ini milikmu"

"Cerewet" omelnya, "Aku memang sedang mencari perhatian, Ahjushi"

Bibir kecilnya kembali mengerucut, mata beningnya kini memandangku. "Dan aku lebih tertarik padamu dari pada tinggal sendirian dirumah Appa"

Aku tercengang mendengarnya.

Perlahan-lahan bibir bocah kecil dihadapanku itu membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis, sukses membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. "Aku akan membersihkan rumahmu, Ajushi. Lalu kita bisa tinggal bersama ditempat ini. Nee?"

.

.

.

Brak.

Kututup pintu rumahku dan membiarkan bocah ingusan itu berteriak kesal seraya menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Ahjushi? Ajushi?" teriaknya, benar-benar mengganggu telingaku. Tak kuperdulikan dirinya. Seenaknya mengusulkan untuk tinggal disini. Ternyata bocah itu sama saja dengan Appanya. Berbuat seenaknya sendiri.

"Ajushi" Jaejoong tak berhenti memanggil-manggil, "Biarkan aku masuk. Aku mau tinggal disini!"

Aku langsung merebahkan diriku dikasur, menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Tak perduli meski Jaejoong terus menggangguku dengan teriakan dan rengekannya. Masa bodo, aku mau tidur.

"Ahjushi~" suaranya semakin menghilang saat kurasakan kantuk mulai menyerangku. Kupasrahkan tubuhku dan membiarkan alam bawah sadar membawaku pada dunia mimpi. Dunia beberapa tahun silam.

'_Kau dimana Wonie ah?" tanganku bergetar hebat saat aku tengah berlari menuju sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sudah kosong karena ancaman bom beberapa jam lalu._

"_Hyung? Tolong" aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang parau, begitu ketakutan. Hingga tanganku ikut bergetar saat memegang ponsel ini._

"_Wonie ah? Tunggu hyung, nee? Hyung akan.."_

"_Andwe! Andwee!" jeritannya terus terngiang ditelingaku, membuat tubuhku mendadak jadi kaku dan dingin. Kegelapan seketika menelanku saat jeritan panjangnya tak kunjung terdengar lagi. Dengan tubuh yang menggigil, aku segera berlari kearah lantai paling atas gedung ini. Tempat esklusif dimana mereka sering mengadakan 'pesta berdarah' sebagai jamuan makan malam 'Sang Naga'._

_Napasku tersengal hebat saat aku sudah menginjakan kaki di ruang pertemuan yang sangat megah. Semua lampu ruangan menyala dan mengarah pada satu titik. Titik dimana sebuah tubuh tergantung dengan lilitan tali disekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya bagai boneka tali yang penuh luka, karena tikaman pisau dari segala penjuru. _

_Kubangan darah menetes dibawahnya, melatari lantai putih itu dengan pemandangan merah yang tak akan bisa kulupakan dalam hidupku. Sosok adik yang sangat kusayang, kini menjadi korban kekejaman mafia biadap itu._

_Aku yang tak pernah menangis, aku yang tak pernah mengeluh. Kini semua harus berakhir tragis didepan mataku, _

"_ANDWE! ANDWEEE!"_

Aku segera terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi keningku, bunyi ponsel yang berdering membuatku pikiranku kembali.

"Halo?"

"Hyung, aku sudah menelponmu belasan kali.."

"Cepat katakan ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong?"

"Ha?"

"Kim Jaejoong, hyung? Kim Jaejoong? Dia menghilang tak tahu kemana setelah aku memberitahukan alamatmu padanya. Appanya tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, kami semua dibuat kalang kabut mencarinya. Apa dia ketempatmu, ha?"

"Ya, tadi dia kesini. Tapi aku sudah mengusirnya sejak tadi.." kulirik jarum jam yang menujuk angka dua pagi dibalik dinding.

"Kau tak mengantarnya?"

"Buat apa aku mengantarnya? Ia bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Hyung, kau jahat sekali. Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, appanya tidak tahu kalau aku sudah memberikan alamat rumahmu pada Jaejoong. Dengan cara apapun kau harus membawanya kembali kekantor. Kami semua kalang kabut disini. Tutttttt~"

Aish, apa-apaan ini? Kulempar kembali ponselku diatas tempat tidur. Memangnya salahku kalau anak itu hilang? Dia kan punya kaki dan pikiran. Apa peduliku kalau dia tidak pulang kerumah?

Tapi..

Tiba-tiba pandanganku kembali kearah pintu depan. Apa mungkin dia masih disana?

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk membuka pintunya.

"Kriet"

Terdengar suara engsel pintu yang berkarat, tapi tetap saja tidak kutemukan apapun diluar sana.

"Heuh" aku menghembuskan napas lega. Bodoh. Mana mungkin anak itu masih belum pulang, sudah delapan jam aku mengusirnya dari tempat ini.

"Kriukkk"

Bunyi suara perutku terdengar, tampaknya aku mulai lapar. Seperti biasa, aku berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat didepan sana. Setiap hari aku selalu memakan makanan siap saji dan menumpuknya didalam kamar.

Kuraup lima botol soju dan mie kering. Aku tak punya kulkas untuk menyimpan cadangan makananku dirumah. Bukan tak mampu, hanya tak suka benda tak berguna memenuhi tempat rahasia kecilku.

Saat hendak berjalan keluar, langkahku segera terhenti. Kutatap seseorang yang berada tak jauh didepanku. Dadaku kembali mencelos saat melihat sesosok tubuh berbalut jaket merah dan celana jeans tiga perempat. Kepalanya menunduk sedih seraya menatap jalan, ia tengah terduduk diam diemperan jalanan.

Wajahnya yang putih tertutup masker. Sedang tudung kecil dikepalanya melindungi dirinya dari hujan rintik-rintik yang mulai jatuh kepermukaan jalan.

Apa orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu bodoh, ha? Bukankah ia seorang model? Kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya tampak mengenaskan begitu?

"Kyaa" dia menjerit saat aku menarik salah satu tangannya, kembali menuju rumahku itu.

"Ahjushi?" Jaejoong tampak senang saat tahu akulah orang itu. "Hehe. Aku tau kau pasti akan membawaku kembali!"

Aku melepaskan peganganku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin, "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mencari masalah denganku? Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Semua orang sedang kalang kabut mencarimu!?" aku membentaknya dengan keras, membuat beberapa orang melihat kaget kearah kami.

"Tapi aku ingin tinggal bersamamu" serunya, lalu meremas telapak tanganku dan membawanya kedalam kantung jaketnya yang cukup tebal. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dengannya?

"Aku kesepian dirumah. Appa selalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Makanya aku ingin bermain denganmu"

"BERMAIN?" aku tercengang mendengarnya, "YAA! Aku memang bawahan Appamu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya memintaku bermain denganmu. INGAT! Aku masih punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting daripada harus mengurusi bocah ingusan sepertimu!"

Kuhentakkan tanganku dari cengkaramannya dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya ditengah rintik hujan yang semakin lebat.

"Ahjushi?" dia langsung berlari mengejarku, "Mianhae"

Aku terdiam. Tak mengacuhkannya. Kusimpan sepatuku dan membawanya ke rak sepatu. Sebelum ia sempat memasuki rumahku, aku sudah membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"Ahjushi" ia kembali menggedor-gedor pintu, "Hiks, Ahjushi"

"Sana kembalilah kerumahmu. Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, bocah!"

"Ahjushi, buka pintunya. Disini sangat dingin, hiks. Biarkan aku masuk kedalam. Hiks"

Kudengar suara isak tangisnya, "PULANGLAH! Appamu sedang mencarimu!"

"Ahjushi, hiks. Aku tak kuat dingin. Biarkan aku masuk" ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku dengan kuat. "Ahjushi, hiks. _Saranghae_"

Botol alkohol yang baru saja ingin kubuka kini terlepas dari tanganku. Pecah berkeping-keping dan membasahi lantai rumah. Mulutku ternganga mendengarnya.

"Aku suka Ahjushi. Aku suka. Sejak pertama kali melihat Ajushi"

Aku hanya bisa mendengar isakan kecilnya ditengah guyuran hujan diluar sana.

"Cetarr"

Petir telah membuat jeritan panjang bocah mungil dibalik pintu. Dengan segera, aku langsung membuka pintunya dan mendapati dirinya yang tengah berjongkok seraya memeluk kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Bibir yang tadinya memerah kini memucat. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan besarnya yang indah dan basah.

"Hiks, Ahjushi" bulir-bulir air mata keluar dan jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memucat. Jaejoong menangis didepanku. Bagai seorang kucing mungil yang meminta belas kasihan. "Ahjushi, jahat"

Kuambil sebuah handuk besar milikku dan menyelampirkan pada kedua pundaknya. Masih kurasakan getaran dibalik tubuhnya. Ia menggigil.

"Masuklah" aku membawanya kedalam dan mendudukannya dirinya diatas sofa.

Ia menggeleng ketakutan dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Wae?" aku bertanya dengan lembut. Rasa bersalahku karena membuat dirinya kehujanan kini mengalahkan sisi kerasku yang lain. Sudah terlalu banyak aku membentaknya.

"Banyak kecoa disana. Jongie takut kecoa, hiks"

Aku mencoba menahan tawaku saat mendengar suara polosnya. Disaat kedinginan, masih sempatnya memikirkan kecoa.

"Baik. Duduklah dikasurku. Aku akan membawakan pakaian ganti untukmu"

Semua pakaiannya basah kuyup. Andai kakek tua itu tau aku membuat putranya kedinginan, ia pasti memenjarakanku seumur hidup. Kuamati bajuku yang tampak kucel dan berantakan. Hampir semuanya berwarna hitam Tak ada baju yang sesuai dengan kulit pucatnya itu.

"Pakailah. Kurasa itu ukuran yang paling kecil" kulemparkan sebuah kaos dengan leher yang terbuka cukup lebar, sedangkan bawahannya adalah celana traine-ku saat pertama kali masuk Agen rahasia.

"Gumawo, Ahjushi" ia tersenyum dengan senang, meski aku bisa melihat ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Kenapa bocah ini begitu pucat? Apa dia sakit?

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanyanya, ia berdiri dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Berusaha membuatnya lebih hangat.

Aku menujuk sebuah pintu bercat putih didekat ruang kerjaku. Kubuka kembali laptop milikku dan mengetikan beberapa sandi. Aku harus mulai bekerja, tak akan kubiarkan bocah itu mengganggu jadwal yg sudah kurencanakan dengan baik.

Tapi baru beberapa saat aku menghack- system informasi rahasia milik NIS, teriakan mungilnya membuatku menghembuskan napas kesal. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Hwee, hiks. Ada tikus besar, Ahjushi. Hiks, tikusnya melintas di kaki Jongie" Jaejoong menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketakutan. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Tak sadar bahwa celana panjang beserta dalamannya sudah dilepaskannya. Membuatku menelan ludah menatap sesuatu yang menggantung indah dibagian bawahnya.

Jaejoong tak sadar ia sudah melepaskan underwearnya dan membiarkan wajahku memerah saat melihat miliknya yang tampak sangat indah. Glek.

Kurasakan mulutku mengering, kutahan ludah didalam kerongkonganku. Aku tak bisa bernapas, pemandangan didepanku tampak begitu menakjubkan. Membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari sosoknya yang menawan.

"Aku ganti disini saja yah, Ahjushi" jaejoong langsung membalikan badannya, membiarkan belahan pantatnya terekspos didepanku. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan memasukan kedalam celana training yang kuberikan.

"Ah" desahku menggila, saat aku mencoba menahan hasratku sekuat tenaga. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia mengganti celana didepanku? Apa bocah itu tak sadar, dia sudah 18 tahun! Apa yang dia takuti dari seekor tikus? OMO.

Aku bisa gila kalau begini. Aku membalikan badanku, kurasakan sesuatu menghantam dadaku dengan hebat. Serangan untuk menyentuhnya semakin kuat. Andwee. Aku bisa langsung masuk liang lahat kalau sampai Appanya tau aku menyentuh dan menyerangnya.

"Ahh" aku terus mendesah saat kurasakan hentakan kuat dari kejantananku. Meminta ingin dibebaskan. Aku kembali melirik kearahnya, Jaejoong sudah selesai dengan celananya. Ia kini tengah membuka bajunya, membiarkan aku melihat punggung putih dan mulusnya.

"Eung" serunya kedinginan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri setelah menggunakan baju kebesaran itu. "Ahjushi" kini ia berbalik memandangku, mata bulatnya tampak meredup. Tampaknya bocah itu sakit.

"Bajunya kebesaran. Jongie tampak seperti boneka sawah" serunya, aku tercengang melihat dadanya yang kini terekspos didepanku. Dada putih mulus dengan dua titik berwarna merah jambu itu langsung mematahkan semua perlawanku. Kini giliran tubuhku yang gemetar hebat.

"Ahjushi. Wae?" tanyanya saat mendapati diriku terdiam kaku. "Ahjushi sakit?" ia berjalan mendekat,

Aku menggeleng takut, tanpa sadar sudah berjalan mundur menghindari sosoknya.

"Coba Jongie periksa!" ia terus mendekatiku, membuatku tersudut hingga punggungku menghantam tembok kamar. Bahaya. Ini bahaya.

Sebelum ia menempelkan tangannya dikeningku, kurasakan tubuh Jaejoong terhuyung dan jatuh dalam pelukanku.

"Jaejoong?" aku segera menahan tubuhnya yang sudah limbung, "Tidak apa-apa?"

Bibirnya sudah benar-benar membiru, ia kedinginan.

"Ma..af.. Ahjushi" ucapnya gemetaran.

"Jongie tak kuat dingin" gelengnya, "Dan Jongie lupa membawa obat"

"Obat? Obat apa? Kau sakit?" aku memeriksa keningnya. God. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali.

Segera kurebahkan dirinya dikasurku. Membiarkan ia terlentang dengan mata yang terpejam. Mencoba menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu.

"Di.. nginnn. Hiks" isaknya, membuatku kebingungan mencari selimut didalam lemari.

"Apa masih dingin?" aku sudah menyelimutinya tubuhnya dengan selimut besar.

"Nee" angguknya, lalu membuka mata. "Peluk Jongie, Ahjushi"

Aku tercengang tak percaya.

"Peluk atau Jongie akan terus kedinginan"

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hingga kurasakan kepala Jaejoong sudah melekat didadaku. Ia membenamkan pipinya dan membawaku dalam pelukannya. "Peluk" rengeknya,

Aku sendiri tak menyangka jika kedua tangan ini menurutinya. Kurasakan Jaejoong menggeliat-geliat gelisah dalam pelukanku, mencari kenyamanan dibalik dadaku yang tak henti-henti berdebar kencang.

"Ahjushi?"

"Mm?"

"Saranghaee" ucapnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik wajahku hingga kurasakan bibir kami mulai bersentuhan. Kurasakan aroma benda kenyal miliknya. Harum dan manis.

"Eung. Chu" kecupnya. Dan tanpa menunggu responku, Jaejoong melahapnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, mencari celah untuk mengeksplor mulutku lebih jauh. "Aaaaahn"

Membuatku tercengang dan gairahku yang sudah tak terbendung lagi membuatku kehilangan kendali hingga membawa dirinya dalam pergelutan panas ini. Kuraup bibirnya dengan ganas, membuat keseluruhan bibir chery itu masuk kedalam mulutku. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menggerang pasrah, senyum terukir dibalik wajahnya. Ia benar-benar bocah yang naka.

"Ah-Jushiiii. Ahh" desahnya manja ketika aku berhasil mengemut daun telinga kanannya, ia tak memungkiri lagi dan langsung membuka kancing kemejaku dengan cepat. Lalu melemparkannya sembarangan dan memeluk punggungku dengan erat. Dada kami saling berhimpitan.

"Panggil aku, Yunho" tanpa sadar aku sudah mengambil alih permainan ini, tanganku terjulur untuk menarik kaosnya yang baru saja dipakainnya.

"Eung" Jaejoong mengulet saat tubuhnya merasa sedikit geli ketika aku tengah meraba putingnya yang sudah memerah, tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera melahapnya dan menggigit bagian itu dengan gemas.

"AAhhh. Uhh. Eumm" rancau Jaejoong tak jelas, jemarinya menelusup diantara rambutku saat aku mulai menjilati dadanya yang _sexy_. Namja cantik yang baru saja kukenal ini menambahkan erangannya saat tanganku sudah meremas-remas miliknya dari balik celana hitam ini.

"Tadi kau sengaja menggodaku, kan?" tanyaku saat aku sudah menarik celananya. Hingga apa yang tadi kutemukan dan kuanggap harta karun ini terlihat kembali. Benda mungil yang tak seberapa dibanding milikku. Tapi tampak begitu indah dan menggiurkan.

"Eum" angguk Jaejoong, ia tersenyum saat akal bulusnya ketahuan.

"Uhh" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat, kedua tangannya tanpa henti meremas pundakku. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya membentang semakin lebar. Membuatku terkekeh geli karena aksinya yang benar-benar membuat gila.

Jaejoong mendesah tanpa henti saat kepalaku mulai tenggelam diantara selangkangannya yang seputih susu. Dengan agak kasar kuremas miliknya dengan ganas dan mulai membenamkan kejantanan mungilnya dalam mulutku. Sontak membuat Jaejoong menjerit keras dan berteriak liar.

Aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Dan kurasakan milikku telah masuk dan menjajah keperawanannya. Masuk dan keluar tanpa henti. Ditengah teriakan penuh desahan jaejoong, aku menumpahkan cairanku dan membiarkannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami berdua tersengal hebat lalu berpelukan dalam kehangatan.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
